Elements
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: "On a rainy summer afternoon, four kids went out into the forest. Seeking adventure..."/Joy, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome head out to find the mysterious colorful light. After discovering what it is, they wake up back at home. But they're not the same people they were before they woke up. *Cover Art by Anna Bliss aka Ivy!* Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wrote this at one in the morning. I was listening to, **_**Elements- Dubstep Violin- Lindsey Stirling, **_**and well…this was born.**

**I have no idea what I'm doing, and I wasn't planning on posting this because I don't feel like posting anything right now, (Mostly because I'm working on other projects) and I'm suffering from sadness because I can't recover from the Ponds leaving Doctor who! Sherlock just jumped off a building too but he faked his death…somehow.**

**Anyways have a good time reading!**

* * *

It all started during the summer.

Summer rain came splashing down England as if bombs were being thrown at them. It was dark and gloomy outside with the sun just barely peeking out the clouds.

Joy sat inside staring out the window with _Doctor Who _playing in the back ground. She sighed and flopped back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. It was summer break and she wouldn't be living in the Anubis house for three months and she had nothing planned for her summer.

She glanced at her new phone and gave up. She grabbed it and started dialing.

"Hello?" A familiar girl asked through the phone.

"Come over to my house please, Patricia!" Joy begged.

"Alright. I'm bored anyways, Piper's out on her Piano lesson and mum and dad are somewhere." Patricia explained. Joy nodded as if Patricia could see that.

"I'll be there in 10." Patricia said. Joy and Patricia exchanged short goodbyes and hung up. Joy hung herself over the bed and groaned.

It was going to be a long summer.

A short five minutes passed by Joy before she heard the yell of her best friend.

"Honey I'm home!"

Joy laughed and pulled on her UGG boots and stomped on the stairs as she made her way down. Patricia sat at a chair at the island in her PJ's. Joy smiled grabbed a soda bottle from the counter.

"Sleeping over?" Joy asked.

"Nah, I'm just too lazy to change into clothes." Patricia said. Joy rolled her eyes and fixed the sleeves of her Minnie Mouse shirt. She poured two glasses of the Pepsi and gave on to Patricia.

"So…what are we going to do?" Patricia asked as Joy and she jumped onto the couch.

"I don't know. You're Patricia, the Goth Pixie…come up with a prank or a dangerous dare for me to do." Joy said then taking a sip of her bubbling drink. Patricia took a moment to ponder her thoughts.

"Let's go out into the woods." Patricia said finally. Joy choked on her drink. She spit the soda back into the cup and went into a coughing fit.

"What!?" She choked out.

"You heard me, let's both go out into the woods." Patricia said. Joy cleared her throat and sighed.

"We are not going into the woods! We'll freeze in the rain!" Joy exclaimed.

"Well you told me to think of something!" Patricia said. Joy rolled her eyes. Patricia's phone started ringing letting _The Veronicas _blast throughout the small house.

"Hello?" Patricia asked. Patricia's eyes scrunched up a few seconds later. Joy raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her soda.

"Why?" Patricia asked in disbelief. After some mumbling through the phone Patricia had finally said, 'Fine'.

"Who was that?" Joy asked.

"Alfie and Jerome, they're in the neighborhood and need a place to stay." Patricia said. Joy rolled her eyes again.

"Only Jerome and Alfie would be stuck outside in the summer rain." Joy said. Patricia nodded with a grin.

Only a few minutes later, Jerome rang the doorbell. Joy pulled the blanket around her tighter and ran to open the door.

"It is freezing outside!" Alfie yelled as he entered the house. Jerome took off his coat and hung it on the hanger post next to him and smiled at Joy.

"Oh don't give me that smugly smirk!" Joy exclaimed.

"Smugly?" Jerome asked.

"Well…it means-oh you know what I mean!" Joy said and jumped back onto the couch. Patricia eyed Jerome carefully.

"Were you in the woods…in your pajamas?" Patricia asked. Jerome nodded and sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"We saw aliens!" Alfie said victoriously. Jerome rolled his eyes and grinned at his silly friend.

"We didn't see aliens…but we saw something." Jerome said. Patricia scoffed.

"Are you trying to scare us? Just to let you know, it's not working!" Patricia exclaimed. Jerome shook his head but kept the grin on his face.

"What did you see?" Joy asked.

"We saw some sort of colorful light. But it would disappear as soon as we tried to find it." Jerome said.

"Weird." Joy shrugged and leaned back into her chair.

"Why don't we go check it out?" Patricia asked.

"No!" Joy yelled.

"Come on Joy! Don't be the buzz kill." Jerome said. Joy glared at him then looked at Alfie for help.

"I want to see the aliens!" Alfie exclaimed. Joy looked at the three crazy people in her house and sighed. She threw off the warm blanket she had.

"Fine. An hour and that's it."

* * *

**Finished this at four in the morning.**

_**EDIT: **_**Sorry about how crappy it is, the real action happens in the next few chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback guys!**

* * *

Joy and Patricia followed behind Jerome and Alfie as they walked through the puddles in the forest. The rain had stopped, but there was still a fog hanging around in the air.

"I thought it was summer." Patricia hissed as she stepped into another mud puddle.

"We always have summer rain. But fog...?" Alfie trailed off, probably thinking about the aliens he wanted to see.

"There!" Jerome yelled. Each of them caught the changing colors before it disappeared once again.

"You weren't kidding." Joy said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, come on!" Jerome yelled. Each one of them took off after the light, without a second thought.

As Joy ran after the colored light she spotted another one behind her, instead it was blue colored. She stopped.

"Guys it's going that way!" Joy yelled. But they were too far ahead of her to hear. She looked between the other light and blue light. She shook her head a muttered some words before taking off after the blue light.

As she entered the darker part of the forest, the blue little wisp of light floated above her. She groaned and she jumped to touch it. The blue light traveled down from her hand across both her arms and towards her chest and blinded her with light.

She fell back and clutched her chest. Her vision was replaced with white. Pure white. Her body turned against her and let her fall to the ground. Her body slowly started becoming numb until everything was finally black.

* * *

"Guys wait up!" Alfie yelled as he stopped for a breather. Patricia yelled a quick, 'sorry' and took off after Jerome. Alfie groaned and shook his head.

A little green light flew right in front of him.

He screamed and jumped back, nearly falling over the stumps and rocks. He screamed as the green light past him by again.

"Aliens!" he screamed. The green light started hurdling towards him. Alfie shut his eyes and crossed his arms.

A stinging sensation consumed him whole and he screamed. It was painful, like he had been shot with a gun. He was cold and hot and thirsty and tired. He felt his limbs go weak and he fell onto his knees. Black dots swarmed his vision until everything was utterly black.

* * *

Patricia and Jerome ran side by side chasing after the light. Patricia's legs burned and she wanted to rest but she wanted to know what the light was, and she was so close to it.

The light stopped suddenly making Jerome and Patricia stop and fall onto the rocky ground. The light spilt into two: Red and white. Both colors zoomed into two different directions.

Jerome and Patricia got up and caught their breath. Patricia looked at the red light and shook her head.

"This is crazy, and we've lost Joy and Alfie!" Patricia yelled. But Jerome was already running towards the white light. Patricia groaned and took off running towards the red light.

The red light floated in the middle of little clearing. She scoffed and walked towards the red light.

"Too easy!" She exclaimed and walked closer towards the light. The light suddenly dropped from its place and started swirling around Patricia. Patricia stood frozen as the light swirled and tumble din the air around her. It finally reached her stomach before punching her in the gut and sending her flying.

Patricia hit a tree and felt something ooze from her back. She moaned and rubbed her aching head. All the energy she had was slowly draining from her. She rested against the tree and closed her eyes and let the dark consume her.

* * *

Jerome wiped the sweat off from his forehead and groaned. He was tired and weak from running but he, like Patricia, needed to know what the light was. Why it was here…and what did it want.

Just like earlier, the light stopped. Jerome stopped running and stood still. The little light gleamed in the light fog. It tittered around as if it were getting ready to blow up.

It hurdled towards Jerome.

Jerome once again took off on his feet and started running _away_ from the light. The light bounced around in place while chasing Jerome. Jerome shook his head, wishing it was nightmare and he would wake up back in the Anubis house, alone.

He didn't notice he slowed his pace down, giving the perfect opportunity for the light to attack him. The light hurdled towards Jerome, knocking him to the ground.

Jerome rubbed his head and moaned. He opened his eyes and discovered the light was gone. His eyebrows scrunched together. Black spots came into his vision; he rubbed his eyes hard to get rid of them. He felt sleepy, his limbs were weak and everything around him seemed to dissolve. He finally gave up and let his head fall back, letting darkness take over.

* * *

**Why does the last sentence scare me?**

**I hoped you enjoyed the light-filled chapter two don't forget to review and add me to your favorites and…yeah!**

**MAY THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOODDDBBBYYYEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was like falling down a rabbit hole._

_Falling and falling. Spinning faster and faster until your head is pounding and so is your chest, only 10 times faster. You could hear things. Voices, instruments, electronics, it was creepy and crazy. You couldn't stop to think about it because all you could see was darkness. No light or pictures just darkness and sound._

_Then it comes. The burning pain of change._

_But it felt like dying._

_That's how it felt._

_Changing hurts in every way possible. Every cell in your body changes, your DNA rearranged. It hurts like fire, being cut by a knife, shot by a bullet. It's like your screaming…and no one can hear. _

_Then all in one moment, it's gone._

* * *

**"Fire burns throughout the veins, but friendship comes when it rains."**

* * *

They avoided each other after the whole incident.

They couldn't tell what was real or not, or when they blacked out if they were just dreaming or the pain was connected. They decided to put it off, and not talk to each while they still has the memories fresh in their minds.

Patricia sat on her bed, Sisterhood Seven blasting through her speakers of her Radio Clock. Her blood boiled for no reason. It had felt that way ever since the nightmare vision she shared. Fire burned throughout out her and sometimes she would forget that the fire was there at all.

She glanced at her phone and sighed. She grabbed it and looked through her contacts. Just as she was about to press call, she threw the phone at the wall. She screamed and her blood boiled even more. Something was holding her back from calling anybody. She hadn't talked to her dad or step-dad who was both on business trips, her mum was out most of the time because of photography shoots, and her older brother was in LA pursuing his dream to be an actor and Piper was in Taiwan. She hadn't talked to them at all.

She looked outside her window and saw little rain drops slid down her window. Soon it started pouring buckets of rain. It rattled onto the roof and slid down her window, blocking anything from sight. She was expecting light rain today but she didn't expect a whole downpour that seemed never-ending.

Loud banging on the front door interrupted her thoughts. She jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs towards the front door. Her black cat followed her down the stairs and at her feet. Patricia stumbled over the cat and opened the front door.

Joy came barreling in and landed onto the couch face-first. Patricia closed the door and gazed at Joy. She was dry, absolutely dry and clean. Her boots were muddy from the puddles and her hair remained curly and her outfit remained lively.

Sobbing took Patricia out of her thoughts. Patricia ran over to Joy and lifted up her head with concern. She had tears streaming down her face and her face pale and pink.

"What happened Joy?!" Patricia cried out. Joy lifted herself up and hugged her best friend and sobbed into her shoulder.

"She's gone!" Joy whispered.

"Your mum?" Patricia asked. Joy pulled back and wiped away the tears.

"Three years. After three years her heart finally gave out." Joy said. Patricia brought Joy in for another hug.

When Joy was 14, her mum was diagnosed with cancer. Joy only ever told Mick, who accidentally found out, and Patricia who was the first person she told. Ever since then Joy did everything for her mum. She wanted to be perfect for her.

The rain started to come down to a light drizzle when Joy was only starting to sniffle. Patricia started the fire in the fireplace and gave Joy some hot chocolate.

"Joy?" Patricia asked.

"Yes?" Joy choked out.

"How are you dry?" Patricia asked. Joy looked at her hair and clothes.

"I-I don't know." Joy stuttered.

* * *

**Forgive me, I have been writing Doctor Who fanficton and the ending was pretty crappy but it's the best way to get to the good parts!**

**Love y'all like my family!**

***JACKIE***


End file.
